


Umm... He's my Dad, now.

by RaberandBee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Sort of Age Play), Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Dom Kink, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THIS IS NOT A HIT ON RELIGION, Top Dean, church boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaberandBee/pseuds/RaberandBee
Summary: Anna is a closet gay. She doesn't want her adopted Uncle, Dean, to know. So... When prom comes around, she has her straight laced friend, Castiel Novak, pretend to be her date.Well, he isn't as straight laced as everyone thinks... Though, he does like lace.And so does Dean.





	1. Air of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY A RANDOM IDEA. DON'T HOLD THIS TO ME. ('Sides... I prefer Top!Cas...)

For me to ask Charlie to the prom was easy. For me to ask my best friend to pose as my date was easy.   
  
To sit in awkward silence as my Uncle glares down the door, waiting for him to answer...   
I don't know what to think. Sadly, it is probably better than coming out to him.   
  
Uncle Dean has been a little... overprotective of me. Last year, his wife left him with their son. Since Ben is only a baby he went with his Mom. Dean won't talk about it or why he didn't fight to keep his son... I once tried to ask Uncle Sam and he told me it was a Dean Thing.   
  
Sam and his partners, Jess and Amelia, had moved on their own a while ago. Dean has only had me around. And though he may not be home often, he has come to like spoiling me. It's a bit suffocating.   
  
"Can I just answer the door?" I ask in defeat. It's Prom night and I have to be sure he agrees with my date so I may go.   
Thankfully, my best friend is practically an altar boy. He is innocent and volunteers in soup kitchens. He reads to the kids that he cadets, he accepts me despite me being a lesbian, he respects everyone and does everything out of goodness of his heart.   
He is the model child everyone wants. But, sadly, he's a foster kid.   
  
"Not yet.." Uncle Dean stands and walks to the door. He waited until Castiel knocked again before swinging the door open violently. I could tell he is glaring at Cas.   
  
"Can I help you?" Dean's voice bled gruff.   
  
"Hello, I am here to escort Anna Milton to Prom," I could hear his abnormally deep voice carry through. Our friends often jokingly have him repeat commercial ads with deep voices or use his Russian accent for cool things. We think he has yet to realize, though. He just does it to amuse us.   
  
"Don't know her. This is the house of Stormcloaks, begone Imperial."   
  
God Dammit!   
  
"I thought I broke that disk!" I shout storming to my Uncle and friend.   
  
"Apologies, I am on the side of Ulfric, though this does not pertain to this series of events," Castiel answers with a tilt of his head and a serious expression. He is serious.   
  
"You too!?" I shouted at them. Dean smirked then schooled his expression before scowling at Castiel once again.   
  
"I lived with Charlie for a month, before I changed foster parents, remember?"   
  
"Yeah, but what happened to our Castiel who didn't 'understand that reference' with anything!" I am going to get my girlfriend for corrupting Cas.   
  
He shrugged, "To be fair, luck of the draw is what allowed me to answer. I didn't do much outside of video games. If he had said anything aside for select games or books, I wouldn't the foggiest. Unless it was biblical."   
  
I groaned.   
  
Castiel walked in awkwardly and offered his hand to me. I accepted and he slid a pale yellow flower onto my wrist. He and Charlie have matching colors so it wouldn't be odd for us when we wouldn't match. So, Cas wore a charcoal tux and a powdered sunflower tie to match my charcoal dress.   
  
"Anna, you look wonderful." He held both my hands and bowed dramatically to me while smiling.   
  
"Thank you, Cas. You look rather dapper yourself." I couldn't have picked a more wholesome person to take me.   
  
"This... This is your boyfriend?" Dean looked to me in surprise.   
"No, just my date... I mean... Why?" I look in curiosity.   
"Umm, no reason." Uncle's eyes wandered examinely over Cas again.   
  
Castiel turned to Uncle Dean and held out his hand, "I hope to see you again. Please enjoy your night, Sir." Dan shakes it warily, but you can see it's firm.   
  
Something is off.   
  
I can't tell, but something isn't right about their interaction. I mean.. It's often like that when Castiel interacts with certain people. It's like a veil over my eyes keeps me from seeing something I can't put my finger on.   
It's never Cas, though. It's... The sudden change of the person he speaks with. It's like an air has changed or their communication is stilted.   
  
But as always, I'm probably looking too far into it, because I have a hard time believing in such a perfect angel.   
  
\-----   
  
"Hello, I am here to escort Anna Milton to Prom."   
Holy fuck. He is hot. He's a DILF. Like the definition of a Daddy.   
Can he be my Daddy, please and thank you?   
  
"Don't know her. This is the house of Stormcloaks, begone Imperial."   
Oh my god, Skyrim reference. If he uses that voice on me again, I might just drop to my knees and beg him for a fucking.   
I answer as I see fit and remain with a calm persona. The shock and glee wrote on his beautiful face and in those gorgeous eyes... God, I'd find every god damn way to make him happy like that again.   
I didn't realize Anna had joined us until she shouted at me, "You too?!"   
  
I explained about Charlie, and hopefully, by getting her into trouble, she can weasel herself to sex. After all, she is my secret wing woman. I can't fathom why all our friends see me as some angelic being, however, Charlie was never fooled.   
  
Okay, maybe she was until I found her doujinshi porn stash and asked her for more. I guess that is how I became such a slut. Hell, she told me Dean would be my type. Even had me wear panties tonight. Which by the way... I hope he likes.   
  
We carry on small talk and I go in to give her a proper greeting of sorts. After I slip on her corsage, I bow deeply and curve my back to show my ass. Before I came, I shortened my white button up so it doesn't tuck in or show, and made sure my lilac panty straps can be seen arching my hips when I bend over.   
I made subtle swerves with my ass. I hope your eyes are trained for the gays, Daddy. Or you might not see me coming for you.   
  
And with how he's examining me after asking Anna such a question as if we are dating... I think his eyes are fucking perfect.   
  
I stick out my hand to him, slip of paper discreetly hidden, "I hope to see you again. Please have a good night, Sir." I purred the word 'sir' out and felt his palm tighten in mine. I was sure he had the paper before releasing. I could see the uneasiness and lust. Oh, fuck the hell, yes.   
  
Anna and I went to Prom and it was all well. Normally, I would have blown somebody by now, but... I am aiming high, now. I have a Daddy I'll need to please.   



	2. A Long Ass Chick Flick Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is about Dean and Anna bonding and talking. I actually don't know what the fuck I am doing. I know this is suppose to be Destiel smutty sexy shit, but it's a story with an emotional plot, the fuck?
> 
> I don't know. But I didn't bother proof reading it, so good luck! 
> 
> Also! I can't fucking figure out how this damn writing thing works. Like ? How do I get what I type to rich text to do the thing with HTML format? What the fuck does that even mean? I know they have that question marker thing, but I am a dumbfuck and don't understand.
> 
> (UPDATE: I figured it out..)

I'm so glad Cas met my uncle. He knows my best friend is a boy, and he isn't spewing bullshit like, 'a guy and a girl can't be friends without the guy trying to get into my pants'. I mean.. I didn't expect him to see use like that, but even so. He, Uncle Sam, and Uncle Bobby had raised me, but I can't honestly say I know much about them.  
  
I don't really know what kid truly knows their parents or guardians past how they raised them. I don't know what he was like years ago or what kind of things he's done. All I know about him aside from his current self, is he and Sam were adopted by Bobby, Sam was a book nerd and met Jess in college, Dean liked to drown himself in women, and they both like cars (More so Dean than Sam). I don't really know their views on homosexuality or abortion. I don't know what political sides they are on, I don't know if they like sports or where they spent their childhood before Bobby. I don't know what happened to their parents... I don't know what Dean's work is, though he is away from home often. He comes home smelling of food and oil. I was too scared to ask questions when I first came to live with them in fear they'd be annoyed and leave me. Now, though, it's just never come into the context of the conversation.  
  
Though, I do know them. Uncle Dean's favorite beer is Corona with lime. He loves cars and his Baby, but he tends to drive his SUV if he's not road tripping, because despite his love of Baby, she's an old car and parts are expensive. He loves popcorn and Golden Girls reruns. Sam loves licorice and is in a poly relationship. Sam loves books and loopholes but hates essay papers. He and Uncle Dean have a weird brotherly hobby where they research random lore of whatever they can because they adopted it from Bobby. Sam loves hair metal while Dean loves classic rock. Sam has two dogs and Dean dislikes dogs. Dean pretends to hate kids, but anytime I have needed him or a kid was hurting he was there in his own gruff way. Not to mention, his secret adoration of Disney Princesses and Taylor Swift. Dean cooks and Sam burns mac 'n cheese. They both call Bobby, Dad.  
  
Most of all, they have been amazing guardians to me. Even with being a bit dysfunctional, they are the best guardians I have ever known. Not one religious family or comfort house I have bounced around in has ever shown near as much care as they have.  
  
Maybe I should tell them I like girls... I.. I do trust them...  
  
Only a few of my friends even know I am a foster kid. That I could be pulled from this house or even from my uncles. Only Cas, Charlie, and Ash know. Ash is my neighbor, and Charlie was my first friend when coming here. She introduced me to Cas because we are both foster kids.  
  
While opening up to them about my life is kind of scary, the fear of my only family rejecting me is worse. I can kind of deal if my friends cast me out like so many before them; I still have my girlfriend and best friend. But I couldn't bear to have my Uncles cast me out. I'm grateful they accepted me in the first place. They found me crying after running away from my foster family and fought to take me in. Well, for a while I was technically fostered by Bobby since they weren't able to support me financially, but now that they can, I am currently in Dean's residence. And Uncle Dean might be overprotective over me, but I think I can chalk that up to being lonely since Ben and Lisa.  
  
I would give the world for him to adopt me, not that I would ask something so selfish. Castiel tries to explain it's not selfish, but he is kind enough to not push me. He understands how I feel better than anyone. He's asked a caretaker he had named Raphael if he'd adopt him. He did anything and everything asked of him. He played the model child for the religious man to show off to the church. That dick promised to adopt him and drew it out for months. Then, he kept that money he's gained for housing Cas and threw him back. It was a farce for money! Not that I think my uncles would... but... I can't help the 'what if's.  
  
Speaking of Castiel, since he has been moved back into that boy's home, he has been coming around more than ever. Normally, I'd only let people come over when Dean is at work, but Dean actually didn't argue with me about Castiel. He didn't say anything about him. I asked him what he thought of Cas, and he said he doesn't mind my friends and at one point told me unless they cause trouble, hurt anyone, or bring illegal substances into the house, he doesn't mind. I think that last one was aimed at Ash, though.  
  
We even brushed over the Ben and Lisa topic...  
  
\---  
  
"Annie? If you have so many friends, why do you never talk about them? Why have I not met them?" He asked carefully. I stared at the wood floor, shame building up.  
  
"I know I'm not around much, and.. I know I am not the best parental figure... But- ah, nevermind. I get you don't want your friends to know about me. 'M not exactly someone to be proud of." He sighed and went to the fridge for a beer and began to walk to the garage.  
  
He thinks I'm ashamed of him? No- I.. I'm not ashamed of him. How could he think that?  
  
"W-wait, Dean... I'm.. I'm not ashamed of you. I... I am sorry. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about my friends. Around here people sometimes... sometimes think it's wrong to be girlfriends with a guy. I-I didn't want you to think... That I am a whore or anything."  
  
Dean looked at me in frustration. Is he angry with me?  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I quickly tried to appease him.  
  
He shook his head and walked to stand in front of me. With his hands on my shoulders, he stared face to face with me. He bent to be at my level from where I was sitting at the breakfast bar.  
  
"Anabiel Renea Milton, you can be friends with whoever you want. I just don't want them to be full metal douches, bringin' illegal substances in here, causing trouble, or hurtin' anyone. Okay? You have a right to your body and I won't be the one to judge you if you have sex. That's not my right. Just be safe. And as for thinking you are a whore, no. Hell, I was a whore most my god damn life. As far as I know, you've never even kissed a guy." He grunted and pulled me into his chest. He still smells like motor oil, metal, and some form of coriander and leather. It's uniquely Dean.  
  
"But you're a guy. To be considered a whore.. that's different for you," I sniffled and hid myself.  
  
"No, it's not. I had a lot of sex with a lot of people. That qualifies as a whore. Though I am not proud of how it happened, I am not ashamed, either. I was as safe as casual sex goes. I don't even take whore s too much'a insult."  
  
I giggled, I couldn't help the smile. "Thank you, Uncle Dean."  
  
"Anytime, Anna." He pulled back and with his eyes crinkled at the edges and his freckle powdered face smiling, he gave a clap to my shoulder, "No matter what, you are still our Anna Banana, alright?"  
  
I chuckled with a sniffle, "Yeah, pft- Deanie Weiney."  
  
"Ugh, I told you and Sam to let that die."  
  
"Not a chance, Uncle Dean." I laughed. To think, if Cas never came up with this plan, I might have never had this talk with him. He really is an angel in disguise.  
  
"So... Does that mean I can bring my friends around, more? I mean... Only a couple know I am a foster kid, but I guess I don't have to tell them that part." I shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me. Bring 'em around. I won't be home for the next couple days, but if you bring 'em Friday, I can make pizzas and what not. Oh, and I can't stop you guys from drinking 'n shit, I've been doing it since I was ten, but no smoking in the house, and if you drink please be responsible. I rather you did it in this house, as a precaution, but I will not encourage it or provide it. Oh, and I don't care if pot is legal in this state, Ash better not bring it in. I don't care if he's of age."  
  
He never ceases to surprise me.  
  
"Will do, Captain." I saluted with two fingers. Dean was in MJROTC when he was in high school and he actually showed up to  PT (personal training) on Halloween dressed as Captain America. Sam tells me his Captain was laughing so hard, he let him lead that day, but he had to run laps while carrying a twenty-pound weight because that should add up the weight Steve Rodgers carries for his shield.  
  
It's one of the few stories I know of his younger years. I still have a lot to learn about my family. Hopefully, I have the time to learn it, too.  
  
"Oh, Dean? If you don't mind me asking... Where do you work?"  
  
Dean looked somewhat confused. "Wait? You've been living here for how long, and don't know? Wow, I guess it never came up... Umm, during the day I work I'm a mechanic. At night... I am Batman." He jokes.  
  
"You goof. Seriously, what do you do that keeps you away days at a time?" I slapped his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Heh, I own a co-own a bar. Harvel and Winchester's bar and grill. Do you remember when the Roadhouse burnt down?" I nodded in shock.  
  
"Yeah, then Uncle Bobby married Ellen." He nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Yep, well, you know how Jo lives down here, now. She and I opened a Bar together. I got a mixology license and whatnot. You were still in your shell at the time, but I did some online courses then got my qualifications." He sipped leisurely at his beer.  
  
"Wow, how come I never knew this?" I asked.  
  
"You never asked, 'sides, you didn't really come out of your shell for a couple'a years. I don't blame you. I went through the foster system, myself. It's shit, 'n I wasn't going to push it. You didn't even speak to Lisa for the entire year and a half we were married, let alone any point of our relationship." He carried off quietly.  
  
I sighed, "She was a fine person, I just didn't like her. You looked so deflated with her. Like you were holding on out of love, but you were sacrificing a lot of your personality to be with her. I... You were different when she was around, but when it was just us or Ben, you were your old self. When she was pregnant, you were fine, too." We never talked about her before. I feel like I am stepping on landmines.  
  
Oh god, I think I fucked up. It was word vomit. We were being so open and- and.. I've had a lot built up. Oh god. Can I apologize? Is it too late to back out?  
  
He sighed in exasperation, "Yeah... Yeah, I know. Geez, you sound like Jess. I know, I just wanted to have a normal relationship, but I am no good at them. I wanted to be a good father, but I am no good with that, either... I pissed her off, even more, when I didn't fight for Ben... I know I should have, but... I don't want to be my father. He was a decent man, but a bad father... I just- Okay, enough chick flick moments. I'm going to need to smash a car to earn my masculinity back."  
  
"Oh how your masculinity is fragile, you oaf. But Dean... You are a good father. I mean... You've been a great f-father figure... To me..." I could feel the embarrassment flush my face. I called him my father figure. It feels like I called my teacher, mum.  
  
"Thanks, kiddo. You've been a great daughter figure." He ruffled my hair and we carried on with our separate hobbies. Though, our conversation still runs through our minds.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"I think I'm gonna tell him."  
  
Cas looks up from his trig homework and gives an encouraging smile. He pats my knee and then carries on with his assignment.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anabiel is a red haired angel that's only goal is to cure stupidity. 
> 
> Also, all this shit with Anna and Dean, yeah.. It'll eventually cross over to the relationship of Dean and Cas. So... Whatever.


	3. Dean Is Actually Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Cas get along.

Since I have met Castiel, he has been around a lot.  
I don't particularly mind, but oh my fuck, he is persistent.  
  
  
       Annie often talks like the boy is some Mother Teresa male reincarnate or some shit, but oh my god. The dude has given me his number, which I added into my phone in case I can't get a hold of Anna. I often see the guy staring at me, ogling me like some starved cannibal. He finds every way to touch me in any sense!  
The guy has no shame!  
How can she be so blind to not see his fucking underwear strings or when he flirts constantly. She can be right fucking there with him practically eye fucking me with not a single clue!  
  
        Her friends are over often, but they all treat him like some innocent creature! They tease him for always having 'perfect sex hair'. Meg calls him Clarence after the angel's name. I heard them teasing him the other day sayin' shit like the guy probably doesn't even know what a blow job is! With him right. there.  
He had this squinty-eyed, puppy-tilted head look, and questionly said, "A blowjob?" With his low as fuck voice and what not.  
  
He was clearly asking why they think he doesn't know what it means like it's the most obvious thing to know, but they took it as him asking what it was! Seriously! Not to mention he shrugged and looked to me from the living room while I made burgers, then ran his tongue suggestively at his top row of teeth with a fucking wink! A wink!  
  
The cheeky shit is fucking with me. How do I react to a seventeen-year-old like that?! I am old enough to be his dad!  
Oh god! What if that's the point...?  
  
  
  
"Hello Dean," a rough voice had me springing up in posture.  
  
  
"Jesus, Cas, personal space," I looked to where he leaned over the back of the couch and had his face next to my ear. I turn to face him and scoot back on the couch.  
  
"Right, sorry. Is Anna home?" he smirked to me.  
  
  
"No, she wanted to pick up Thai."  
  
  
"Okay, well... She told me to come over for the night. Midterms are in two weeks. We will be studying more often than usual. Might even have a few study groups." He casually sat next to on the other side of the couch. Despite all the sexual teasing, he is actually a pretty cool guy. He's nice to have around for casual conversations.  
  
"Hmm, okay. My work schedule has me out of the house for the next couple days, but next Tuesday, I can make you guys dinner. Oh, and my brother and the girls will be down in a couple days." I paused my movie.  
  
"Your brother is Samuel, yes? Anna told me about him. Does he have daughters?" He and I sat at a distance, facing each other.  
  
"Hm? No, his partners. He is in a relationship with two women." I answered casually. I await the questions or ridicule people normally yak, but it never came.  
"Oh? That's nice. I don't know if I could be in anything but a monogamous relationship, personally. I am a very err...territorial person. However, if it works and they're happy, I find that rather sweet." He smiled softly.  
He often looks rather lazy and mellowed out around me, but sometimes looks like he has a stick up his ass around his friends.  
  
  
"Hm, you're a good guy. Yeah, I am the same way. I couldn't do it, but... They make Sam happy. They make each other happy.. They make it work and you can see the love and comfort. It's nice to see somethin' like that for Sammy with the shit he's been through." I speak absentmindedly.  
  
"I can imagine. Anna told me you two were adopted." I could see the sad smile but it was surrounded by happiness.  
  
"Yeah, you are still stuck in the system, aren't you? That sucks..." I lean over to pat him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well. I can't help that. I am just glad to see Anna found a place. She is such a great girl. You deserve to of found each other. A good family is hard to come by."  
  
"You are a great kid, too. You are a bit older, but I am sure you will find a family, adopted or not. 'Yer always welcome here."  
  
He looks rather sad, still.  
  
        "My dad was still around when I was in a home. He'd go on odd jobs and leave me 'n Sammy in homes. Couldn't take us with 'em, or he left us at a motel for days to weeks on end. Always on the road, never at one place for too long. Then... Sammy and I were at a motel for days, turned to weeks, then we were sent to live with our Godfather, Bobby. My dad passed in a car accident." I don't know when I closed my eyes or why I opened up so easy to the kid, but he didn't seem to mind. He didn't look so sad, but almost endearing as he listened.  
  
"Well, I am glad you are where you are today. Heck, Sam is a lawyer, if I remember correctly."  
  
I chuckled lightly, "Yeah, he is. I had to drop 'outta school and work full time to pay for his college. Bobby was a huge help, but I didn't want to bother him too much. Then, when Sammy finished his first year at Stanford, we went road tripping and found Anabiel." I smiled fondly at the memory.  
  
"Anabiel?" he flung his head back in laughter.  
"What? I find her name to be unique," I defended Anna's name. She has never liked her name, but I do.  
  
"No- no! Her name is brilliant! Oh my! It's perfect for her." He broke the laughter to airy chuckles.  
"I am Castiel, the angel of Thursdays. Anabiel is an angel, too. She is the angel that is known to invoke a cure of stupidity, mainly aimed at the apes, namely humans."  
  
I stared for a second and snorted. "Oh, wow. I love it even more. You should tell her that." I laughed at the irony. I have some lore to add to my list to research.  
"So, you're named after an angel? Why? Well, I shouldn't ask that... That's like asking Anna the same thing."  
  
"No, it's fine. I actually do know why. My father, Chuck, was a priest. He wanted us to be better than others and do good for the world." Castiel switched his posture to laze into the seat, legs near touching mine.  
  
"He quit to become a drunk after he found out he was dying... Umm, all my brothers are named after angels, actually. I don't remember their faces, but I do know their names, Micheal, Lucifer, and Gabriel. I am the youngest and I don't know what happened to them, but... I don't know. I feel like by keeping Christianity to heart, I could be close to them."  
  
"He named his kid... Lucifer?" I snorted in disbelief.   
  
"Mmhmm, Lucifer was the most beautiful angel who was once favorited by God. He was a powerful ruler. Chuck believed the wrap he got wasn't right. He only meant to love his father more than anything. At one point himself, he'd speak of Beelzebub as evil but had a change in heart after his mother passed. Since Luci was the firstborn and expected to be the last, he named him after the angel to show he is the most beautiful child and will devote himself to his child so he will not turn to a wayward path of angst and sin."   
  
His tanned touched skin flushed slightly, "Sorry, didn't mean to speak so excessively."  
  
"No, not at all. I love lore 'n shit. I am not much for religion, myself... But I understand it. I like listening to the honest believers about something they love. It's kinda like baring your heart on your sleeve, exposing yourself even if it's intimate, to give hope to others. You found somethin' to believe in, and you have hope. Not just anybody can say that."  
  
Cas didn't verbally answer but rather nodded with a gentle smile.   
  
"Yeah, that's kinda like how you talk about Anna or Sam. Family is your hope. I wish I could have that hope, but I still have God and the people of the church."   
  
"Yeah, well, would have never guessed what with you... eh..." I trailed off. We haven't addressed the flirting or anything.  
  
  
I wish I didn't bring it up. Now, his dark brow raised in curiosity, "Considering what, Dean" He hummed my name out as it gave him physical satisfaction to even say it.  
  
"Nothing," I backtracked quickly.  
  
"Are you referring to my panties or suggestives? Perhaps flirtations aimed at you, a grown man near twice my age?" He sat up and curved his back with his palms flat on the fabric in front of him. One leg bent against the back cushion, the other hanging off the side and to the floor. His legs spread and he looks ready to pounce any second.  
  
  
"I am only 31!" I retort, avoiding answering.  
  
"Hmm, still could be a Daddy," he licked his lips. I coughed willing him to reel back. I have dealt with younger people interested in that before and people who are as dirty and flirty as he is. But he isn't like them. He is my niece's friend and a minor! But I can see he clearly knows what he's doing.  
  
"Uh, I have a kid, actually." I spouted hoping to change the subject.  
"Hmm? I think I heard something like that. Sorry about the divorce. Am I coming on too strong after something so trying? I'm sorry." He quickly backed away and looked a bit like a kicked puppy.  
"Oh, uh. No, I actually didn't mean to put it like that. Lisa and I had settled it. I still miss my son, though." I cling desperately to the topic change, but I don't want him to feel guilty.  
  
"How often do you get to see him?"  
"I-I don't. He doesn't need to know about his shit father. I just kind of send them money and fund his college. It's better this way. Lisa did promise to send me pictures, though."  
  
"Dean, Anna loves you. You are a great guy. One day, he's going to want to meet you... If I could, I'd like to meet my mother, even though she abandoned me. I would still want to know where I came from. All I know about her is she was from Russia and my father cheated on Mike and Gabe's mom with her."  
  
We sat in comfortable silence, "Then I am gonna hav'ta become a better man for him to be proud of."  
  
"I know you will be. Anna is probably gonna be back soon with food. Wanna show me that lore you're so proud of before she comes?"   
  
"Sure, let's do it- wait... is that a euphemism for something?"   
  
He snorted, "Only if you want it to be. Otherwise, I am curious to know about other religions."  
  
"Religions it is," I lead him to the corner of my garage, to a metal gym locker, slightly bigger than one you'd find at a school. "Bobby and I were hired to build this house years ago. When the people moved out two years ago, I snatched it up and we built this."   
  
I open the locker with the combination that matches the one to Baby's trunk and opens it to open the barely noticeable latch that leads to the stairs.   
  
"To be honest, there are no documented prints of the layout or anything, and we built it around everything. It's not technically legal, so don't go tellin' everyone, got it?" I turn to see him follow me down the firm metal stairs. It's not a very big room, but the length of the curved stairs is pretty long. It's actually under the basement, but since the house is on the outer circle of the city, I doubt anyone will find out.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Is it me or is he excited? "Got a sex dungeon down here?" I can tell it was a joke, but...  
  
"Yeah, Sam and I built it based on the ones from the Men of Letters bunkers. Not really for sex, though." I laughed. His face filled with color and he was suddenly quiet.   
  
"Please tell me lore is a euphemism," he groaned.  
  
I outright laughed. I really shouldn't encourage him, but I couldn't help the laugh. "Nope, I still mean lore."  
  
As if on autopilot, I walk to the fridge and grab two beers. I was about to hand one over, but seeing Cas' confused head tilt and stare through your psyche squint eyes, I realized my mistake, "Oh, right. Minor, sorry."  
  
"Wasn't sure if that was a test or not, but still gonna decline." He handed it back and bowed his head swiftly.   
  
"What, you a lightweight?" I put the canned beer back and open my own. I ignore his eyes that watch my throat as I swallow.   
  
"No, it actually takes a lot to intoxicate me, though... I get weird and slutty, very quickly." he chuckled lowly, eyes still on me.   
  
"Ah, yeah. O-okay. Erm, what do you want to start with? I have books ga'lore'."   
  
He stared blankly at me for a moment. Then two. Three. His hand lifts and settles on my forearm, "Dean, I say this because I care... Next pun you make... I will smack your ass as punishment, okay?"   
  
I stare at him to see if he is serious. "Okay, fine. No more puns. You don't need to box me in, y'know," I point at the boxes by the door.   
  
He groans drops his head and nods.   
  
We continue our banter and move to do over things like the Dead Sea scrolls. Not long after, Anna calls for me from up the stairs.  
  
"Dean! You better not have Castiel down there! You should know better than corrupt my friends with your geekiness!"  
  
"Yeah yeah! We're com-ah!" I yelped in surprise. Castiel smirked at me as he passed to go ahead up the stairs.   
  
He just smacked my ass!  



	4. Don't Be Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean text

Shit, Jos gonna wring my neck. I haven't been late to work in... ever.  
  
I got caught up in a project I've been working on with this junker van Bobby gave me a while back. It's actually pretty nice, and I wanna fix it up for Anna. She likes road tripping with Sammy and me, but we rarely have time to do it anymore. So, I was hopin' she could do this with her friends. She is the youngest in her class, being sixteen and a senior, but she has her license and I taught her how to drive in various places. From city to nighttime, fog, and rain. She knows her limits, but I will be calling her every two days and texting daily.  
  
That is if she likes the gift.  
  
Maybe I should just get her an actual car, instead... This is an old a hippy van, so I guess it's not as cool... But, I feel like she might like it.  
  
  
  
Wait.   
  
What if she doesn't like it? I have spent so much time and money on this, but now that I think about it...   
  
I've been so excited and caught up with an idea that I didn't think of if she'd really like it. She might like it to travel, but it'd also be her car. The car for school and work, so she doesn't have to borrow my boring ass car or hitch a ride everywhere with friends.   
  
Should I buy her a car? Maybe...  
  
  
  
Damn, but that is a lot of money. I know I do pretty well with the bar and at the shop, but that's not good enough to buy both a car and pay for parts to fix up the junker.   
  
I should call her. No, because it's a surprise. I don't wanna ruin it. Maybe call Sam?  
  
I ring up my brother only for it to ring until voicemail. Damn, okay... Jess and Amelia? Bobby?   
  
Voicemail for Jess and Amelia.   
  
"Hello? Dean? Is something the matter? Is someone hurt?" Bobby answers me quickly. I've missed his gruff voice. It's not gruff like the business voice Cas has, but more like a surly drunk. Which is fitting.   
  
"No, no bodys' hurt, Pops. Why'd someone need'ta be hurt?"   
  
"Because your ungrateful ass doesn't call me. Ellens gonna have yer boys asses on plates for lettin' her worry."  
  
"Missed you too, Bobby. But.. There is something I need help with." I realized my situation as I autopilot drive to work. I hadn't realized I even got into my car, yet.   
  
"Would'ja look at that? Who'da known? Oh, that's right, me. "  
  
"Cut me some slack, it's for Anna."  
  
"What'cha need, boy?"  
  
I gave a brief explanation of my idea to Anna- the van or get her a car. I pulled into the parking lot to notice thankfully the only cars I see are regulars and a few newbies. It's pretty slow today, maybe 'bout 25 here, right now.  
  
"I don't know, son. I ain't exactly hip these days. She's a nice girl, bound to have friends. Ask one'a them."  
  
I sighed. I don't know how to get a hold of her friends. I barely know how to work Facebook, let alone do I know their names. I mean... Meg... Charlie... Ash is own neighbor, but he's rarely home. Cas.   
  
I have Cas' number.   
  
"That's a good idea, Bobby. Call you tomorrow on my lunch break, yeah?" I exit my car and prepare myself for a thumping of a lifetime. Jo may be small but packs a heavy gauntlet of a punch.   
  
"Yeah yeah, better get goin', now. I was suppos'ta clean the dead room after I skinned a buck but got distracted. If I don't hurry, Ellen's gonna have my hide."  
  
I chuckle in the receiver, "Heh, I am late for work. Jo's gonna have my ass."  
  
"Harvells are not to be trifled with, my boy. If we survive, we will need'ta write a warning to all and a personal letter to every partner Jo gets with."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
We said our goodbyes and hung up before I fished the teen's number out  
  
'Anna's friend: Flirty One'   
  
'Hey its dean' Sent  
  
Not one minute later my phone pings.  
  
'Hello, Dean.'   
  
'Im getting anna a surprise. Cn i ask you bout ut later ?'  
  
'Of course. Anything for you, Winchester. ; ) x'  
  
'k thanks' I pocket my phone and head into the front door. "Honey, I'm ho- Jesus fuck!" I duck past a flying bottle.  
  
"You are near half an hour late, Asshole! You're on toilet duty, tonight!" I groan and complain again when she tells me to clean up the broken glass bottle.   
  
By the time I end my shift, at 5AM, I have little time to rest and ready for work at 8. I had about two and a half hours to rest before I have a military shower, dress, and brush teeth, before going to the shop. Thankfully, I keep spare clothes in the back room of the bar. I have a sort of room here, a queen sized bed and a long dresser. Jo and I use this for sleeping. The left side of the bed and drawer are mine. The other is Jo's. We have a few college students workin' the grill, but Jo only trusts herself and Benny to work the bar. Benny gets rights to my side of shit.   
  
Jo is already in bed, still in tank top and jeans, resting her eyes. I remain in my under t-shirt and jeans but remove my boots. I climb into bed and rest on top of the sheets. I tend to overheat in the night.   
  
Before I knew it, a fresh flannel shirt is chucked at my head, "Up Winchester, you don't wanna be late."   
  
I groaned and sat myself up on the side of the bed. I run a hand over my eyes and stretch my limbs to release aching tension.   
  
I groggily ready myself with a shower, then fresh clothes and leave mine in the hamper. I did laundry last night, she can do it next.   
  
I have 14 minutes to get to work.   
  
'Figure out what you need?' - Castiel  
  
Oh yeah, forget to text him. Okay, got my keys. "See'ya tonight, Jojo." I kiss my sister figure on her cheek.  
  
She cuffs the back of my head, "Don't be late tonight."   
  
I waved her off and answered the text.  
  
'yeah i hve ajunker van i wanna fix up for anna. should i just buy her a new car or give the specialized van?'  
  
'Hands down, van. Our group would love you. More than we do now. You make great food.'  
  
I grin at my phone. So it was a good idea! And they like my food! Awesome! I open the SUV and slam the door shut.   
  
'gotta go to wrk. cant text n drive.'  
  
'[Image Attachment] Anna and I just got a 100% on our Physics test. We broke the curve. Everyone hates us. :D'  
  
In the picture is Anna and Cas holding up the two perfectly marked test as thick as a church pamphlet. There are a few glaring students in the background.   
  
'great job! tmarrow i make pizza yeah?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
Shit, I'm gonna be late!   
  
'seeya'  
  
Okay, I need to focus on work. Wasn't hard, 'cause eventually, I got too caught up to think 'bout the kid texting me... or that I texted.   
  
Whatever.  



	5. Text You Later!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter on texting.  
> Seriously... This is shit.  
> And I don't know much text speak. I can do 733T 5P34K, but...  
> Just in case, SYL was meant to be 'see you later'.

'Okay, The Last Of Us or... Unchartered... 2.'    
  
'esy unchartered 2. weird love fr trains.'   
  
'I choose the Last Of Us. I loved Uncharted, but I adored the relationships. I also loved sneaking around the clickers. Wasn't much for sneaking in Uncharted.'   
  
'k favorte animal?'   
  
'Bees.'   
  
'not an animl'   
  
'Yes, they are, and Bees.'   
  
When did it grow to this? I am in no way complaining, but... What?   
  
Dean texted me to ask for Anna advice. I almost outed her to say it'd be a nice place for her to sneak a quick fuck with Charlie. Is there a quicky in lesbian sex? I don't think so... When Dorthy and Charlie fucked in the room when I did my homework, it lasted near two hours. I gave up on my work and just watched a curious show trying to understand the appeal of a vagina. It's not much for penetration, but Dorthy was sure enjoying herself. It's funny how it started as a crush on me then to fucking Charlie in front of me on the same day. Char says she gets off on exhibitionism.   
  
     The slickness and the curves were nice for me. I enjoyed that part aesthetically. Soft slick skin? For me, as a bottom normally, I keep cleanly shaven in certain areas and groom my dick hair. But... Sometimes I enjoy shaving my legs, too.    
  
Work pretty hard for the curves I got, and I keep my skin smooth. I hope to look as attractive as a woman. I hope Dean finds me attractive. I hope he's even slightly attracted to me.   
  
    God this has been hard. I long for the ache of a cock in my throat. The pounding in my ass that leaves a nice sore feeling... The feeling of sweaty thighs wrapped around my waist as I fuck some cute twink, ruining him for any other man. Fuck... I'm hard.   
  
What was I talking about?    
  
Oh! Texting Dean. Anna has noticed our texting. She doesn't think much of it aside from calling us geeks and that it's nice to see me branch out, no matter the age difference. I didn't bother hiding it because I've never directly lied to her. She asked me why I was texting her Uncle and I told her it was for some advice on her, now I keep tabs on her and latest games to play.    
  
I didn't lie.    
  
Dean doesn't have that hidden motive of hot dirty sex. I wish he did.    
  
I am aching to be stuffed with a cock.   
  
Maybe I can rub one out? Yeah, I can be silent when I want to. I got really good at that game living with one of my foster families. And I am hiding in the closet of this boy's home (I mean that literally, not just metaphorically). I need to be silent or risk getting fucked by whoever finds me.   
  
'Where do you work?' I pop my buttons and undo my jean's zipper. Oh yes...   
  
'fix up cars n own a bar n grill'    
  
My cock twitches at the thought of a sweaty Dean shirtless and covered in grease. His jeans unbuttoned and low hanging. His taunt muscles twitching in effort... Ah, shit.   
  
I hadn't realized I had started stroking. But I won't stop here.    
  
'Grill?'   
  
A hot sweaty Dean. Not to mention, food? Yes, please. I am turning a whore for his cooking, now.   
  
'yeh. my fren jo works with me. n benny'   
  
I'm almost jealous others get to see like that, but I haven't. I hold in a groan and twist my wrist at my head.    
  
'Bet you look hot covered in sweat and grease. Is the grill open to all ages?'   
  
He takes his time answering this one.   
  
'yeh'   
  
I snicker thinking about how awkward he must be answering that. I sigh out. My hand feels rough against my dick. I spit in my hand and continue with my ministrations. The friction is still there and I can't fully coat myself, but it's good enough. I kind of like the drag and pull that comes with it.   
  
'Hmm, any open positions? I need a summer job as an age requirement for my boys home.'    
  
'dunno maybe. ill ask jo. might be a server'   
  
I set my phone down, face up. Leaning against the wall of my closet, I use one hand to palm my sack and the other pumping my dick. My hips grind and push up in my hand as I near my release. I breathe out heavily.   
  
'youd be a bombass server. can keep whole tips you get.'   
  
I release a happy sigh as I release into my hand. I stroke lazily and smile at my phone. Using my clean hand, I pick up my shit phone and type out a response.   
  
'Thanks, Dean. I appreciate that. :)'   
  
I stare at my sullied hand and groaned as I tuck myself back in my pants and heave myself.   
  
'Be back, Dean. I'm taking a shower.'   
  
I open the door quietly, my hand hidden and preparing to dash to the nearest bathroom. I rather not wipe myself on my clean clothes. No one.    
  
I leave the closet and close the door quietly, staying as stealthy as possible. Not much longer, I make it to a shared shower. I do a quick rise over and wash my hair. It didn't take me more than four minutes. A sudden buzz had me near jump out of my skin.   
  
'k'   
  
'Well, I'm done now. I gotta get dressed. I am dripping water everywhere.'   
  
'k'   
  
I smirk to myself. Can I use this on him?   
  
I open my messages to Anna. 'Hey, Ann. We still up for tomorrow?'   
  
'Yeah! Wanna stay over?'   
  
'Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks.'   
  
'Np seeya. I'm with Charlie. Ttyl'   
  
'I still don't understand those acronyms.'   
  
'One of these days, Cas... One of these days...'   
  
'?'   
  
'Syl bby!'   
  
'I don't like you, anymore. :('   



	6. Casual Teasing

If there is one thing I know about my best friend... It's that she is weak to sleep. It only takes two hours at a gym to have her knocked the fuck out in a 'cat nap' lasting at least five hours.   
  
Anna is asleep and Dean is home any minute now.   
Anna said he'd be home at six to make dinner. It's 6:04.   
The door opens. The door shuts.   
"Anna, I'm home!"   
  
I open the door and let the steam from my shower roll out. To get to his room so he can change out of his uniform, he has to pass here.   
I drape the towel over my shoulders. I've already dried off for the most part. My hair is still damp with a little water rolling down to my towel.   
I already have on my pastel yellow lace panties with the black ribbons on either side. I wait patiently and listen for his incoming steps.   
  
"Hey, Anna, do you know if Cas li- Oh woah, uh- sorry!" Dean looks anywhere but me and fidgets as he walks back.   
  
"You're fine. Anna is asleep. What do you need?" I pretend to towel my hair a little then pull up Anna's skinny jeans she is letting me borrow since I 'forgot' to bring clothes. I make a show of getting them over my ass.   
  
"Oh, uh- Um... Fajitas... Do you like Mexican?" I commend him for not looking. I leave the jeans unzipped and unbuttoned. I ruffle the towel a little rougher into my hair and drape it back on my shoulders. I'm not called sex hair for no reason.   
  
"Hmm? Yeah. Dean, are you okay?" I give my attention to him and hold eye contact. He is tense and fidgety. Cute.   
  
"Huh? Okay? Yeah! I'm good! I'm cool! Well, I'm gunna start on the food." He begins to turn but backs up instead when I step closer to him. Staring up at him through my lashes, I try to look innocent and concerned.   
I place my wrist on his forehead to test his temp, but he grabs my wrist and holds it a little away from him.   
"I- uh.. I'm fine. Why don't you finish in the bathroom and I make food? Heh," he releases my wrist.   
  
I'd rather he hold tighter, but alas, he is holding tight to morality.   
  
Only a few months until I'm eighteen.   
I will get him eventually.   
  
I decide against what he told me to do and instead followed him and grabbed a water out of the fridge. I don't bother with a shirt. My favorite seat was calling my name to the show Dean puts on as he cooks.   
  
Oh yes.   
  
"So, fajitas? Never had it. What is it?" I leaned over as he set out his cooking utensils and the ingredients.   
  
"You've never- How have you never-" He seems stuck at first but slowly quieted down when he looked to me.   
"Oh, right... Well, I will make you the best of the best! These chicken fajitas will have you beggin' for more!"   
  
I snort, "You can have me begging anytime," I take a casual sip from my water as he sputters about.   
  
"Why do your friends think you are some kinda alter boy?!"   
I smirked at him, arms crossed on the table, "Because before this boys home, I was an altar boy. Maybe because my actual father was a priest. Maybe because I'm named after an angel? The list goes on... Also... Charlie and I have a plan."   
  
Dean snorts and frys some tortillas and what not.   
"A plan huh? Come on, let me hear it."   
  
"They all think I am sweet and innocent, but my grad party will have male and female strippers."   
  
His head flings back, eyes crinkle, hands clap, full-bodied laughs.   
  
Oh god. Oh my, Chuck. Oh... Please. More.   
  
"So, speaking of... Wanna be a stripper for a night? Or would you like me as a stripper instead?" He raised an eyebrow with a careless grin. We stare at one another for a few seconds before breaking off with chuckling.    
  
"Ask me again when you're not legally a child." Dean snorts as he continues to stir-fry meats and vegetables. Looks like peppers, onions, and... I don't know. Some other green things.    
  
"Ask you again in about three months?"   
  
"Ah. sure! Wouldn't hurt to ask."   



	7. Attention Whore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I don't post often. I write in my free time when I am not working, taking care of five little ones [not mine, I live with my sister, her kids, and he boyfriend's kids], and school.)
> 
> Castiel inner monolouge (sorta? kinda? yes? no? maybe so?). This is his his insecurities and what not!
> 
> WARNING:  
> If you are easily depressed by other's self deprication, this is not the fic for you.  
> Then again, that is one of the key ingredients to SPN... So, I probably don't need that. BUT I DONT REMEMBER IF IVE TAGGED WARNINGS BEFORE AND I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER SOMEONES DEPRESSION SO I AM REALLY SORRY IF I DO.

Double tap, scroll, double tap...  
  
A giveaway for cute little pacis and diapers? But I'd have to repost the picture on my account... Besides, I am not much for the onesies and diaper scenes of Daddy dom play.   
  
I thumbed off my actual account made by my friends that want me to see all the new pictures of their food, makeup, hookups, this and that...   
  
I have a handful of pictures myself, those of which being mainly church gatherings, friends from schools or homes that promised we'd stay in touch, but lost track of quickly, and a lot more of my friends here in Kansas.   
  
I even got one with a confused Dean! He was slumped over the Oddessey in an original text he got from his surrogate dad. I got his attention for a split moment before he noticed the phone camera and tried to hide. You could see his lovely green eyes and furrowed brow focused on me.   
  
Now if only I could keep that attention.   
  
I like attention. I like being cute. I like being a spoiled little boy. Male littles have enough problems being accepted into the community as is, let alone me who is not lanky and small. I am tall and wide. I am built with muscle and even a layer of pudge protecting the practical muscle. I am tan and my voice is deep. I am no ideal little boy...   
  
But in the few cases, I can rope someone into actually playing a dominant role, they don't know the culture or etiquette of it all. They don't care much about aftercare or reassurance. They aren't all that worried about getting me off or caring how I get home. They don't even ask my age or name in most cases. But they give me attention.   
  
Dean gives me attention. He makes sure I am comfortable and safe. He cooks for me and makes it known I am welcome. He cares so much. He gives me attention in a way that makes me feel like a proper little.   
  
But so do some people online.   
  
That is why I made a second account. A private account that I barely use. An account with faceless pictures of me exposing my body in a suggestive manner. Always with my little old bell on frayed bright blue and dark black string on my throat. The same one I wear on my ankle every day. I like to wear it with my collars and chokers. It dangles a good few inches below and looks cute with everything. Like my picture with fishnets up over my black boyshorts and little rhinestones decorating the crossing patterns. Or my pale pink gossamer babydoll dress. Or my peacock blue pumps with matching latex shorts and shredded black tights.   
  
All of which are sent to me from men and women who like my photos. Some offer to pay me to voice or face chat them. I almost do with the way they made me feel pretty, but I could never show who I am outside of the plushies and pastel body harnesses.   
  
I haven't posted in a while. Last I posted was a picture in sky blue undies and 'Daddy Found' written across my belly with lipstick. I was on my knees spread a bit, hip cocked, and angle tilted. I wanted to show off my hips and hip bones. I have many 'DM's about my thighs being 'thicc'. So I wanted to show them off.     
  
Many filled my DMs and follow requests after that. I kinda miss it, though it felt empty. But I miss the attention. Dean gives me attention in a way I haven't felt as long as I remember. He makes me feel safe and wanted. But I miss feeling cute and sexy. He stopped reacting to my innuendo or blunt sexual statements like he use to. He takes them in stride as if I was asking about the weather. I don't interest or throw him off anymore. And I've had to relearn avoiding mirrors so I can't pick at myself again. How unattractive.. How built... How angled I am. I know to some I am attractive and wanted. But I am seeing more of the boy who was abandoned for not being good enough. Abandoned by yet another father for not being charming or lovable enough...   
  
I am seeing that pudgy boy with loud sweaters and dirty blonde hair... I am seeing faint images of my brothers sneering at me and my father ignoring me. My parents fighting and drinking...   
  
I am seeing more of that boy I try to hide with compliments and a sexual drive. Less of the boy I wish I had been.   
  
I don't want to see that boy again.   
  
So I pull off my top and find good lighting. In the mirror, I draw a sad face with light blue lipstick. This time, I let my face show ever so slightly. Only enough to see my pouty lips.   
  
'No Daddy Afterall' I end the caption with a sad face. I don't bother with filters and post it. Then, I skim through my follow requests ensuring no one that knows me has found me on here. Not that I made my profile picture anything more than a collection of my collars piled up in my bed. It is just to be safe.   
  
I open my DMs skimming for anyone interesting or notable. None that interests me right now. Except maybe a couple of friends in the community congratulating me on finding a Daddy...   
  
If only.   
  
But I haven't given up yet.   
  
I still want Dean, but I might be too forceful. What if that drives him away? What if he feels forced into our friendship? What if he is just being nice because I am an orphan boy and he feels pity for me. But he doesn't pity Anna. He looks at her like she is his princess, his bloodline daughter. He also preens about how strong and smart she is. How proud he is.   
  
But he probably thinks I am some laughable pity case whore. There she is being accomplished and working hard for what she wants. But I am seeking attention from a father figure with sex and lying to my friends about who I really am.   
  
**Disgusting.**


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not editing. i hate editing. if anyone sees something, feel free to drop it to me but I am dead atm.

"Cas!"   
  
Looking into the living room from where I just entered the Winchester household I see a familiar massive man taking up the couch with his legs sprawled out and a petite blonde sitting crossed legged on his lap.   
  
"Dean. Sam, Jess, lovely to see you again. Where's Amelia?"   
  
"She couldn't come today. How 'ya been, Cas?" Sam wriggles a chuckling Jess off of him to greet me.   
  
I refrain my chuckle but can't help my amused smirk at their antics. They both get up to greet, a kiss to Jess' cheek and a hug. A side hug and a shoulder pat from Sam.   
  
"Hey, Cas! Got you somethin'! Hold on-"   
  
Dean yells as he takes off a pan from the burner and turns off the stove top. I can smell what I am guessing is something pork.   
  
Jess and Sam take the couch again, this time with Sam sitting up and Jess on the actual cushion.   
  
"So, you didn't answer, how you been?"   
  
"Good, I had placed a couple more hours community service and I have a job as an underground counselor- an after church group for young teens."   
  
"That's cool, man. I heard you found a job. I was thinkin' you'd work at a library with how much you read." Sam shared a warm smile.   
  
"Oh, I do. I work most Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays 4-9. What about you?" I countered, directing at both parties.   
  
"Awesome actually! I am working with Amelia at the vet clinic, now." Jess coins in.  
  
"And I am still practicing law."  
  
"Very nice. It must be fun working with your lover. Sam, you as lucky a man you are, but they are besting you in quality time." I chuckled.  
  
"Don't I know it. You have anyone you're interested in?" Both their faces barely conceal genuine curiosity.   
  
"Oh, umm, actually I-"  
  
"Man, I almost thought I threw away that bag by accident!" Dean comes back into the room and tosses a black hoodie. It's a bit thin and it looks like it would stretch to my frame. Actually, the words on the front in blue are high enough I could make this a nice crop hoodie. The front reads in bold bubble letters 'Kiss my Cas'.   
  
"Dean, don't you think that's a bit... much for Cas?" Sam seems a bit wary.   
  
But my face stretches in a grin, gums and all.   
  
"I almost forgot about that." I snort as I set it in my lap. Both Jess and Sam look questionable to me.   
  
"I told you I would!" Dean laughs with every crinkle by his eyes and laugh lines showing like prized jewels. Much like his eyes.   
  
"What's is it?" Jess asks Dean  
  
"I was beating Cas at Mario Cart-"  
  
"Barely," I butt in.  
  
"-And then he green shelled me and got first place by a second! He yelled kiss my Cas when he just barely won."   
  
"Still won." I pull the sweatshirt up to look again before flipping it to their vision, "And he made it my personal catchphrase. Swore he'd put it on a shirt."  
  
"And did!" He remarked.   
  
"Thanks," I attempt to say drily but it's hard to hide my fondness.  
  
"Do you often play together?" Sam raises a brow.   
  
"Yeah, I'm usually here when I am free. Anna and I don't have compatible schedules but Dean is sometimes here, otherwise, I hide out here unless the boy's home requires me back or until my curfew."   
  
"Boy's home?" Sam's brow shoot.   
  
I try to shrink into myself. I almost forgot he doesn't know. I did forget actually... I am so used to this place being somewhere... safe.  
  
"Yeah, Sammy. Like the ones we were in when we were younger." Dean gives him a look. I could hear it in his voice that he trying to redirect the conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah, like Mr. McKelly's? Remember when he made us steal that AC from the people renting out his apartment?"  
  
"Because they weren't paying rent?" Dean continued as a statement.  
  
"And you stole their whole collection of Busty Asian Beauties and Casa Erotica!" Sam laughed.   
  
"What?" I chuckled.   
  
"Good times, Sammy. Good times," Dean sips his beer as Jess and I share a look.   
  
"You two, I swear..." Jess sighed affectionately.  
  
"Oh, I gotta finish dinner 'fore Anna gets home."   
  
"Anna didn't text you yet? She's staying at Charlie's for the night." I remove my trenchcoat and place it along with the sweater on hooks by the door.   
  
"Oh, nah. Guess she forgot, you gonna hang tonight?" He asked from the kitchen. Sam and Jess quietly watch from the seats. I feel a bit uncomfortable. My crush feels glaringly obvious under their gaze.   
  
"Umm, actually... That's what I wanted to ask you. Lilith and Alistair have been... vocal with their activities recently. I wanted to know if I could borrow Anna's room tonight. She already okayed it..."   
  
"Yeah, 'course! We can watch my collection of midwestern cowboys."   
  
Sam's brow rose and Jess smirked knowingly at me.   
  
"Uh, yeah. I think... I think I'll shower before dinner. I'll just- yeah." I nod nervously to them and quickly make my way to the bathroom before Anna and Dean's rooms.   
  
I will probably need clothes since Jess and Sam are here. I can't walk around proactively as I do with just Dean here. I go into Anna's room and grab my personal packed bag from under her bed. Normally I'd go for some pajama pants but tonight Anna isn't staying, so I might just go with my soft red plaid pajama shorts with my pale scarlet panties.   
  
But I have to wear a top if Sam and Jess are here. I could use the hoodie Dean got me.   
  
I leave my shorts and panties on her bed while I go to grab my hoodie.   
  
  
  
"-Just sayin' man, you don't share your collection with just anyone." Sam finishes a statement. I know it's not right for me to eavesdrop, but it pertains me.   
  
"I shared it with you! And Bobby! And Anna!" Dean rebutts.   
  
"They're family. This kid must mean a lot to you. You got him a shirt with a catchphrase you deemed him and matched it to his eye color, don't think I didn't notice." Jess sassed.  
  
My eyes? Really? I didn't notice.  
  
"Coincidence."   
  
"You don't believe in coincidence. In fact, you always say you do things with reason."  
  
"Shut up, bitch." Dean snarked.  
  
"No, listen, jerk. Admit it or not, that kid gives you the heart eyes like you gave Cassie and Lisa. And he means somethin' to you. Don't hurt that poor kid. He's been through enough and is such an amazing upstanding citizen. Don't go and corrupt him," Sam made the last bit more of a joke but we could all hear the underlying message of seriousness.  
  
Sam has become a little protective of me in a way Dean isn't. He's a bit more standoffish, but he wastes no time to defend me or teach me random facts in law. I might grow to love Sam but not in the way I would... nevermind.  
  
"Yeah, well... he's not as innocent as ya' think." Dean started.  
  
My heart drops. I am not quite sure why either. Maybe it's because he'll out my facade. Maybe because I don't want to be abandoned again.   
  
Or maybe because he is going to share a part of me I have only come to trust Dean with. Something I gave him in private. My trust...  
  
Maybe I am being stupid and pathetic again. What good does my facade do me anyway? Everyone leaves me in the end.   
  
"I once heard him say damn when reading." Dean snorted.   
  
Sam and Jess chuckle to themselves. Air feels like it's been replenished in my throat again.   
  
"I told you not to tell anybody," I walk in playing along. Relief and playfulness bouncing in my heart and head.   
  
"Whoops!"   
  
I sigh and shake my head. I pick up my new hoodie and shake it to show what I came for before retreating to the bathroom, grabbing my shorts and panties on the way.   
  
How stupid am I? Of course, I can trust Dean. He's Dean Winchester after all. He's taken me in knowing just who I am. More or less.


	9. So... Can We Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sped it up and made it shitty, but they finally kiss and shit. Just. i really couldn't keep my mind at task. But I craved writing. Sorry if its garbage. And I didn't edit it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, within a couple chapters will come the smut. 2-3 from now possibly.

Maybe shorts like these are a bit much with Sam and Jess here. So, I will put on some grey sweats over them before I go out there. You never know, as open minded as they are, they might not be open to a church boy with booty shorts and freshly shaved legs prancing around Dean. Especially while I am still seventeen. 

But as soon as they are gone, you better bet Dean's fine ass I am taking them off. I hate being clothed and love Dean's eyes on me. So I gotta try, don't I? After all, you don't wear pajama hotpants that show off a fourth of your ass and are right at your crotch for comfort. 

But... A crop sweater is fine, right? Probably not... That's not gonna stop me. What might is if Dean would be upset I cut his gift up.

"Dean?" I shout out, still shirtless and in my shorts. I have a towel on my shoulders, but some water still rolls its way down my body. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you come in here a moment?" 

Dean steps in a few moments later, "What's-" He pauses to look at me. Warmth fills my gut like a giddy child. That look makes me feel a little sexy which is a feeling I have been lacking in recently. 

He clears his throat and acts as normal, "What's up, Cas."

I held up the hoodie he gave me and pouted, swaying in a way I hope is cute, "Would you be angry if I cut this as a crop?"

He nervously chuckles and shakes his head, "Course not, man. 'Ya need some scissors?"

"Nope! Thank you, Daddy." I hug him, arms around his shoulders. He pats my back and laughs.

"Jesus Cas, warn a guy b'fore you tackle 'im."

I pull away from him. He goes back out while I pull out fabric scrissors from Anna's cloth kit. I use her white pencil to outline what I need to cut. I've done this enough times to have a general idea of how to shape it. 

I throw away the scraps and returned her purple scissors before slipping on the hoodie and pulling up some sweat pants. 

I look in the full length mirror. Yeah, I feel good.

"Cas! Dinner!"

I ruffle my hair with the towel to try and dry it. I tossed it into the laundry bin. Leaving the room, I entered the livingroom hearing laughter.

Sam and Jess are still spread across the couch, Dean at the loveseat. Perfect. 

"Oh, hey, I made your plate." Dean lifts a plate to view. So, I sit next to him ignoring the curious glances aimed at my sweater and bare stomach from Sam. Jess is better at playing it cool. She ends up smacking his thigh for staring and I pretend not to notice. 

I focus on the food and soda while we talk and laugh until Sam and Jess leave after dinner. 

"Get outta 'ere, ya miserable moochers." Dean calls jokingly. 

"Oh! I forgot my purse in the kitchen. Could you go get it while we say bye to Cas?" Jess asks sweetly. 

Dean sighs, "I guess..." As annoyed as he pretends to be, he really isn't bothered. He's not stupid. He knows they want to talk to Cas without him there, and he allows it.

 

"Castiel, do you like Dean?" Jess asks bluntly.

"Of course I do. He is a very good friend and has accepted me kindly into his home when I need." Be oblivious.

"She means.. Do you want to be with.. Are you gay?" Sam reitterates poorly. Does he have a problem with gay? Are they against it. They are.

Just because their relationship isn't your usual doesn't mean they are open to gay. 

"I- umm? I don't.. Why do you think I am gay?"

"Oh, um... You spend a lot of time here... And look at Dean like.. Like he gave you the sun. You, you wear crop tops. Look- We don't really care if you're gay. The point is you are a minor. He is not. In fact, he is a father of two and has been married and divorced. The guy has lost his son and has too much emotional baggage to be.."

Jess cuts off her partner, "Dean is happy. He is working less. He is smiling more. He hasn't been like this since Lisa had told him she was pregnant. He hasn't been so excitable or happy. We just thought he finally realized Anna was gay and started opening up more for her or something along the lines of them getting closer."

"You know Anna's gay?" I interupted. 

"She is an obvious lesbian. She is distracted by women almost as much as Dean is. But she doesn't look at guys the same way he does." Jess laughs.

"Anyway, after tonight... Dean really cares about you. Don't do anything to hurt him. Use protection and lots of lube." Jess continues. 

My face blares red, "Wh-what! I- um..." 

Dean opens the front door and hands Jess her purse. "Damn thing was hiding." 

He hugs Jess and Sam and says his goodbyes. 

 

\---Dean POV---

 

Cas's face was red and he seemed genuinely embarressed by something. I could only imagine. 

When we got inside, he seemed happy.. Bubbly even. 

It makes me even more nervous what they said. What could it have been for that reaction. What can I do to get that reaction from him?

"What they talk about? Warning you about my bad influence?" I joke but I am a little worried about that. He is almost Anna's age. Legal consent laws here are seventeen, but he is still a minor. 

He strips his sweats and pulls up his baggy shorts. He folds his pants and drapes them across the back of the couch. 

"Nope!" He pops the 'p'.

His legs run for miles and well toned. His thighs thick and powerful like they could break me. But I know he'd drop to his knees and obey the second I said so.

Damn it! Out of the gutter! 

He is young and attractive. He is smart and clever..  Worth more than this. 

And I promised myself I wouldn't make a move. He jokes all he wants, pull shit like the shorts and Daddy jokes. But he could be limiting to me because he has no body else to do this with. He shows me who is really is, verses what people assume and he doesn't correct. What if I am the only one to know. I think Charlie does. Maybe? But what if he feels I am the only one. 

There is a world of young and beautiful people worth his time and affections. I will take what he gives but nothing else. 

He's not mine to take. 

But he can take from me. 

And by the way he is staring at me, walking one foot in front of the other like he is prowling... I never know what he will take. 

He is like a cat. Demanding but affectionate. He may be the animal, but the owner does whatever will please him. 

"Actually, they gave me their blessing. In fact, Miss Jessica said to use protection and plenty of lube." He snickers, arms wrapping around my shoulders again. He is tall so I am not looking down as much as I would a woman. I kind of like it. 

No, really like it. 

"Wha- Jesus Christ." 

"Actually," He plucks my beer and sets in on the counter, returns in my arms and wraps my arms around his lower back, "You can call me Cas."

I snort, no matter how much sex appeal this brat has, he is just as corney as me.

"You stole my line, jerk." 

"About to steal a kiss too, assbutt." 

I wasn't sure what part to focus on more but it didn't matter with his lips against mine. 

Holy shit.

He actually made a move. 

The kid made a move.

Kid...

Fuck.

"Mhhh! Cas, Cas wait-" I kept on arm around his back and covered his mouth with my other. He gave me an unimpressed glare.

And licked my friggin' hand!

"I grew up in foster care. That shit ain't shit." I kept him covered.

But he moved his mouth and took my first two fingers into his mouth, down to the base. I could feel the heated slick muscle rub against the bottom pads, soft cheeks close around them.

I almost forgot what I wanted to say.

"Dammit Cas! I- hold on!" I force my hand away from his mouth and grip him by his jaw and hair. I lean his head back and force him to look at me. But his face flushes and he outright moans. 

My dick needs to calm the fuck down. 

"Dean," He whines and stares with his beautiful pitiful blue puppy dog eyes. Fuck me, I just can't get a break. 

"Listen to me. No talking, no moving. Listen, understand?"

He doesn't nod or speak. So I take that as ny cue.

"You are seventeen," he looked like he was about to argue but kept silent. 

Good boy.

"I know it's legal age, but I just don't feel comfortable with that. That is where I lie with sex. But aside from that... Dammit Cas, I like you. I know you like me, too. But you are young and have so much to experience ahead of you and I don't want to drag you down."

I release his face and drag him by the hand to the couch. We sit down, "I want you to be happy and explore. But I am a selfish man and couldn't share."

"You can talk, now." Dean realizes he should release him.

"I know I am young. I have been with many of your general age group. Usually married, but I found I prefer you. I found that I like you past you being an absolute Dad. So, I don't care how young I might be. I respect your desicion on sex. I do, but I still.. want.. to be with you." 

"Then we make a deal." They are facing eachother at that point.

"What kind of deal?" Castiel tilts his head and grabs Dean's hand. He plays with his fingers, tapping on his finger pads and playing with his nails.

"I want you to be my boyfriend, but you have to promise me something."

"What is it?" Castiel looks like he will started vibrating from happiness at any moment. 

"If I ever hurt you or you just want out..  you tell me. you come talk to me. We talk it out, and then decide to break it off or fix the problem. No running off and not answering your phone. No passive aggressive never tell me what was wrong until it goes south bullshit. You don't like something, you say something. You want something, say it. You found someone, you tell me. You have to talk to me. Or if you just need space... you don't want to talk, tell me and I will leave you alone. Just... you gotta talk to me." 

"You sound like you had experience... Was that how.. Lisa was?" I ask hesitently. 

"No, no. That's how I was. That's why she left me. Why she took our son. I fucked up a lot with petty shit that we could'a talked out. So.. Come talk to me. And if I don't do the same then you damn well better kick my ass into shape." 

Castiel laced their fingers together. 

"I promise. I agree to the terms. Can I kiss you, now?"

"Hell yes," Dean pulls Castiel onto his lap where Cas minds Dean's boundaries and Cas takes everything he can get. Lasting to a makeout session that gets too heated so they distract themselves with midwestern cowboy classics.

Little does Dean know, he just took responsibility for a baby boy with haywire hormones and not too long from the required age. 

He doesn't realize the handfull he has found himself, but Cas is already planning. 

 


End file.
